


[Podfic] Obligation

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Guilt, Late at Night, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, spoilers for episode 57: duskmeadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 11:52, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Vex keeps her guilt locked up tight.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Obligation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obligation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893195) by [thesunsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsaid/pseuds/thesunsaid). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%255BCR%255D+Obligation.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/critical.role/%5BCR%5D+Obligation.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

I was having a lot of Vex feelings and this fic fit my needs perfectly! The two different covers are for the squares "Pantone's color of the year" and "Different versions" for Cover Art Bingo. This fic was posted in 2016, a year in which Pantone decided to have two different colors of the year: Rose Quartz and Serenity. The Rose Quartz version is currently on the podfic file, but choose your own adventure! Thanks to singedsun for having blanket permission for transformative works!


End file.
